Le voleur de vie
by ThirteenAddict
Summary: Rose et Scorpius, sont amis depuis toujours, inséparables depuis l'enfance ils ne se rendent pas compte que leur relation prend une toute autre empleur, entre amitié et amour il n'y a qu'une mince frontière, de même qu'entre bonheur et malheur ...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le vent frappait violement ma figure, irritant mes lèvres, emmêlant mes cheveux, comme pour me donner un avant gout de ce qui allait se produire si je franchissais cet imposant portail de fer. Je levais le regard vers le manoir, sombre et imposant, les poils derrière ma nuque se dressèrent et ma peau frissonnât, la peur envahit petit à petit chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon âme, tous mes sens étaient en alerte, guettant le moindre craquement sinistre dans le silence inquiétant qui régnait en maitre sur la nuit. N'importe quelle autre sorcière aurait fait demi-tour, mais pas moi. Non, moi je n'étais pas une trouillarde, j'étais une gryffondor, la fille d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley, et je me devais de passer au-delà de l'horreur qui tétanisait mes membres. Au fond de mon cœur, une petite voix me soufflait que j'étais sur la bonne piste, que je le trouverais ici. Il m'avait détruite, il avait tout ravagé dans mon cœur, tout emmené avec lui, ma joie et mon âme, et pourtant je ressentais cet étrange besoin d'être auprès de lui, je savais que je devais le sauver. Il avait peut être volé ma vie, mais ma conscience me hurlait que je ne devais pas ravir la sienne. Derrière ces murailles se trouvait la souffrance, la débauche et la mort, et pourtant à chaque pas que je faisais je me sentais plus forte, je me rapprochais de mon destin, et surtout : de lui

Chapitre I – Poudlard Express.

Le quai de la gare grouillait de sorciers, les mères étaient en pleurs et les pères distribuaient des étreintes émues à leurs progénitures. Rose Weasley fixait sa mère de ses grands yeux océans, elle était pour elle un véritable modèle, combien de fois lui avait-on compté ses prouesses à Poudlard ? Elle ne saurait le dire, tout ce qu'elle savait à ce moment précis c'était que son tour était enfin venu. La jeune fille observait la locomotive rouge cracher des panaches de fumée le regard rêveur. Autour d'elle de nombreux parents prenaient leurs enfants dans leurs bras, si bien que quand son regard s'arrêta sur une famille de trois personnes qui semblait attendre le Poudlard Express comme on patientait le bus, elle se tourna vers son père et demanda :

-Papa, qui sont les trois personnes en face de nous ?

Ronald Weasley jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux intéressés et se tourna vers sa femme, qui détourna le regard à son tour.

-Ce sont les Malefoy. Voici donc le petit Scorpius, murmura Ron. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

- Ron pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école !

- Tu as raison, admit Ron. Désolé.

Mais incapable de s'en empêcher, il ajouta:

- Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-Pur.

Rose rit doucement face à la réplique de son père qui lui lança un clin d'œil complice, avant qu'Hermione ne pousse un soupir résigné. Le sifflet annonçant le départ imminent du train retentit, strident, dans tout le hall. La belle brune aux boucles lourdes, et le grand roux dégingandé enlacèrent leur fille une dernière fois. Rose Weasley partait à Poudlard pour la toute première fois, tirant difficilement sa valise vers les portes automatiques, elle regarda une toute dernière fois ses parents et monta dans la locomotive, le sang pulsant fortement dans les veines. Au loin elle entendit sa mère crier :

-Je t'aime Rosie, sois prudente.

Ironiquement les portes claquèrent sur cette dernière réplique ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune sorcière de répondre. Elle peinait à tirer le lourd fardeau à travers les couloirs étroits, elle fût donc soulager de trouver enfin un compartiment qui n'était habité que d'une personne. Le petit blond qui était assis sur la banquette leva ses grands yeux bleus vers la nouvelle arrivante, se demandant pourquoi diable avait-elle choisis cet emplacement…

-Salut, souffla Rose. Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je m'installe ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te dérangerais pas…

-Je t'en prie.

C'est ainsi que Rose pour la première fois de sa vie, n'écouta pas une des recommandations de ses parents, après tout il était temps de grandir et d'assumer ses propres choix. Elle mit sa male sur le filet et pris place en face du garçon. Malefoy trouva que cette jeune fille avait un petit air espiègle, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns acajou aux reflets roux et des yeux bleus pétillants, qui plus est qu'elle le fixait depuis cinq bonne minutes.

-Très bien, vu que tu ne sembles pas décidé à me parler, heureuse de faire ta connaissance Scorpius.

-Comment sais-tu comment je m'appel.

-Je suis Rose Weasley, et je crois que nos parents se détestent, ajouta la fillette avec un petit sourire.

Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre, la bonne humeur de la petite Weasley était contagieuse. Elle sortit d'une des poches de son sac à dos, un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu et lui lança un petit regard de défis.

-Le premier qui tire un parfum poubelle ou crotte de nez, doit recevoir un gage.

-J'accepte. Prépare-toi à perdre !

Les deux enfants entamèrent donc leur petite compétition, enfournant dans leur bouche l'un après l'autre un nombre conséquent de friandises. Au bout de ce qui parut des heures, Scorpius cracha dans un mouchoir, une horrible pate verdâtre à moitié mâchée.

-Beurk… Murmura-t-il. Poubelle !

Rose jubilait, elle n'était même pas encore arrivée, qu'elle avait déjà un point d'avance sur ses camarades. Son nouvel ami la regardait, quelque peu dépité, attendant son dû. Comme elle ne connaissait personne à Poudlard, hormis ses cousins James et Albus, elle décida que Scorpius devait être dans la même maison qu'elle, et comme il lui semblait improbable de ne pas être à Gryffondor…

-Ton gage consiste à entrer à Gryffondor.

-Mais… Aucun membre de ma famille n'a jamais quitté Serpentard, je suis né pour être un vert et argent, c'est ce que père a toujours dit !

-Père ? Scorpius, tu tiens vraiment à écouter ce que t'ordonne ton « père » ? Tu es libre d'être qui tu veux à Poudlard, et si comme je le pense, tu as un tant soit peu l'esprit de compétition, tu n'iras pas à serpentard. Penses-tu vraiment qu'il soit nécessaire d'écouter une personne qui ne te donne même pas le droit de l'appeler « papa » ?

Malefoy fixa la rouquine une fraction de seconde, bouche bée. Elle venait de lui donner une leçon de moral alors qu'elle le connaissait depuis moins d'une journée. En temps normal Scorpius n'aurait rien dit, depuis toujours il s'appliquait à faire profil bas pour ne pas que les gens pensent qu'il était le reflet de son père. Mais aujourd'hui, devant cette rousse pleine de cran, le blond prit son courage à deux mains et répliqua :

-J'irais où je veux, et je n'obéis à personne. Son interlocutrice eut un petit sourire satisfait.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu as une âme de Rebel, donc de Gryffi' !

Scorpius se renfrogna, et attrapa sa robe de sorcier, qu'il passa par-dessus ses vêtements, le jour avait décliné et son père lui avait assuré que le train ne tardait jamais d'arriver quand la nuit était tombée, Rose, qui à l'évidence ignorait cela, revêtit la sienne un peu après Malefoy. Le poudlard Express stoppa sa course et un brouhaha monstrueux envahit les couloirs, les deux premières années saisirent leurs valises et sortirent dans la fraicheur de la nuit. Autour d'eux quelques petites maisonnettes et ruelles se pointaient le bout de leur nez, les autres élèves se pressaient pour monter dans des calèches, qui semblaient reliées à des animaux invisibles. Rose aperçu son cousin James au loin, accompagné d'une bande de garçons qui semblaient tous aussi cancres les uns que les autres, elle souffla longuement. Scorpius tira sa manche doucement, lui intimant de regarder : devant elle se tenait Hagrid. Sa barbe et ses cheveux étaient plus hirsutes que jamais et il scandait :

-Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait !

Les deux amis se rangèrent devant le géant et furent bientôt rejoints par les autres nouveaux sorciers. Ils entamaient enfin, la dernière ligne droite qui les séparait de leur rêve d'enfant : Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

Re coucou, et bien voyant que mon premier chapitre n'est pas un franc succès ( ;C ) voici le deuxième ! J'attends vos reviews (y)

Chapitre 2

Une fois que tous furent assez bien alignés, ils entamèrent une brève randonnée qui les mena devant une cinquantaine de petites barques en bois. Rose et Scorpius prirent place dans l'une d'elle et furent rejoins par deux autres élèves. La petite Weasley s'extasia devant la beauté de la blonde qui venait de prendre place devant elle, elle avait de grands yeux verts et de baux cheveux d'ors, elle tendit sa main et lança d'un ton enjoué :

« -Salut, moi c'est Rose Weasley ! La jeune fille lui lança un parfait sourire et tendit sa paume en retour pour serrer celle de la rousse.  
>-Enchantée, je suis Candice Holland !<br>La petite Weasley tourna sa jolie frimousse vers le deuxième envahisseur et lui adressa son expression la plus amicale, tandis que Scorpius regardait par-dessus son épaule, visiblement gêné de la présence des deux autres élèves. Rosie, exaspérée balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de Malefoy qui se retourna d'une traite et lui lança un regard noir.  
>-Voici Scorpius Malefoy, je suis sure qu'il est aussi très heureux de te connaitre mais qu'il ne l'avouera pas. Et toi tu es... ?<br>Le garçonnet sourit timidement à son comparse masculin et rejeta en arrière une mèche de cheveux châtains épais avant de répondre tranquillement :  
>-Nathaniel Georges, mais tout le monde m'appel Nate...<br>Soudain le visage de Scorpius s'éclaira.  
>-Georges ? Tu viens d'une famille de joueurs de Quidditch très doués !<br>-Sans blague, ajouta Candice, tu es le fils de Tristan Georges ? Le visage de Nate devint rouge écarlate quand la belle vélane lui lança son sourire le plus charmant.

Les jeunes gens étaient tellement absorbés par la conversation sur la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de la saison, qu'ils ne virent même pas que les barques venaient d'heurter doucement les rives du Lac noir, Hagrid qui ne voulait pas être en retard, leur intima de descendre, et le quatuor s'exécuta, avant de lever le bout du nez et de pousser des soupirs de contentement, émerveillés par la beauté du lieu devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Poudlard se dressait fièrement devant le troupeau de petites silhouettes noires, les milles et unes fenêtres brillaient telles des étoiles dans la nuit noire et on entendait déjà le murmures vivace des conversations à l'intérieures des épais murs de pierre. Pour n'importe quelle personne, cette bâtisse n'aurait été qu'un moyenâgeux château parmi tant d'autres, mais pour les premières années il représentait onze années de fantasme. Le rêve ne pouvait être plus réel qu'en ce moment. Rose souriait béatement, combien de fois avait-elle rêvé fouler les dalles de pierres, s'asseoir dans la grande salle à la lumière du plafond magique, dormir dans les lits à baldaquins miteux et étudier dans les vieux fauteuils défoncés de la salle commune dont lui avaient tant parlé ses parents ?

En haut des marches, un sorcier rondelet au visage jovial les attendait, il avait les cheveux bruns mi longs et on apercevait quelques vieilles cicatrices sur son visage, il portait une robe de sorcier noire comme tous les professeurs de l'école et couvait la petite troupe de nouveaux d'un regard paternel. Il lança un clin d'œil à la jolie rousse qui le lui rendit. Scorpius qui n'avait rien rater de l'échange silencieux entre le professeur et sa nouvelle amie, interrogea cette dernière du regard.

-Le professeur Londubat est un vieil ami de la famille. Je suis certaine que si tu interroges ton père il te dira qui il est.

Le blondinet n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le professeur leur demanda de se mettre en rang par deux et de le suivre en silence. Rose en bonne élève saisit le coude de Candice et se mit fièrement en tête de file, suivit par Nathaniel et Scorpius et tous les autres élèves, qui entamèrent une marche silencieuse dans l'immensité des couloirs de poudlard, bien entendu les petites têtes se tournaient et se retournaient dévorant chaque détail de leur nouvelle maison avec avidité et émotion, si bien que le cortège mit un certain temps à atteindre les grandes portes en chêne ouvragées de la grande salle. Neville Londubat prit la parole, et les derniers bavardages cessèrent de suite, laissant place au calme qui faisait résonner la voix grave de l'homme contre les murs de pierre :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur Londubat et je vous enseignerais la botanique, je suis aussi le directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Sachez que cette année, de nombreux professeurs ont jugé bon de prendre leur retraite, par conséquent vous serez la première génération de sorciers depuis un siècle à ne pas bénéficier de ces enseignants. Ce n'est pas pour autant que leur remplaçants ne méritent pas d'être traités avec respect, sachez que les premiers qui ne les respecteront pas se verront renvoyés de poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire « potion ». Nous allons maintenant enter dans la grande salle où vous serez répartis dans les différentes maisons : elles ont pour nom Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Quand j'appellerais vôtre nom, vous vous avancerez, prendrez place sur le tabouret, et le choixpeau décidera quel sera votre famille. Allons y maintenant...

Les premières années se regardèrent avec appréhension, seuls Rose et Candice semblaient sures d'elles et suivait le professeur au pas de course. Les quatre grandes tables étaient alignées comme l'avait imaginé Scorpius, il sentait monter en lui une vague de stress : il savait qu'il était condamné à Serpentard, tous les membres de sa famille y étaient passés, il n'échapperait pas à la coutume. A côté de lui Nate semblait aussi tendu, il jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques à la table des verts et argents, et tordait ses doigts nerveusement.

-Tu sais quoi Scorpius, je veux aller partout sauf à Serpentard... Murmura le brun.  
>-De même... Mais aucun membre de ma famille n'est jamais allé ailleurs, alors je suppose que je n'ai pas réellement le choix.<p>

Quand le nom de « Rose Weasley » retentit dans la salle, les conversations cessèrent, personne n'ignorait qui était ce petit bout de femme à la crinière brune-rousse et aux yeux océans qui s'avançait la tête haute vers le tabouret ancien qui avait déjà accueilli nombreux membres de sa prestigieuse famille. Elle sentit bientôt le morceau de tissu rapiécé doté d'une bouche affreuse qu'était le choixpeau, se poser sur sa tête. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois seconde pour expédier la jeune fille à la table des rouges et ors où elle se précipita, tout sourire. Candice lui envoya un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur la cérémonie de répartition, elle aussi souhaitait de tout son cœur rejoindre les courageux lions. Quand Nate fût appelé, ses trois amis croisèrent les doigts silencieusement.

-Difficile... Je vois énormément de qualités intellectuelles, du sérieux et de la culture, mais aussi de l'envie et du courage... GRYFFONDOR !

Le visage de Nathaniel s'illumina et ils couru rejoindre son amie Rose sous les applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades et le regard envieux de Scorpius, qui souhaitait lui aussi rejoindre les deux chanceux. Sans surprise Candice fût aussi envoyer à gryffondor. Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à angoissé, il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul dans la fosse aux serpents... Quand trois de ses comparses furent envoyés à serdaigle, deux à poufsouffle et un à serpentard, Scorpius entendit enfin son nom, et avança d'un pas chancelant vers son destin. Rose leva les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas comme cela qu'il allait avoir l'air courageux... Dans sa barbe le blondinet murmurait « Pas serpentard, pas serpentard... »

-Pas serpentard ? Tu es pourtant un Malefoy, et je tiens à dire que tu es comme eux un petit malin, mais tu es aussi très intelligent, et cela semble étrange, loyal et courageux...  
>-Tout mais pas Serpentard...<br>-Tu es sur ? Dans ce cas il vaut mieux... Gryffondor !

Rose, Candice et Nate se levèrent d'une traite et acclamèrent leur ami qui courrait tête baissé vers ses trois compagnons, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. La répartition prit fin, et après que le professeur Mac Gonagall n'eut mis en garde les élèves quant au règlement intérieur et à la forêt interdite, le banquet commença : saucisses, cuisse de poulet, frites, pommes de terres au four, rosbif, purée de carotte, carafes de jus de citrouille et autres mets délicieux prirent place sur la table. Rose qui avait, malheureusement, hérité de l'appétit de glouton de son père se servit de tout et commença a dévoré la nourriture avec avidité, sous le regard amusé de Candice.

-Quoi ? Shon pas bonnes ché paummes d'terre ?* (Quoi elles ne sont pas bonnes ces pommes de terre ?)  
>-A en jugé par la quantité que tu en mets dans ta bouche à la minute, je suppose qu'elles sont délicieuse, blagua la blonde, suivit des rires de Nate et Scorpius. Rose se renfrogna et leur lira la langue comme une enfant, faisant au passage redoubler les éclats de rire du petit groupe.<p>

A la table des professeurs, la directrice couvait d'un regard maternel les quatre nouveaux amis et se promettait de garder un œil sur ces enfants qui avaient comme un air de ressemblance avec un certain trio infernal qu'elle avait connu il y a de cela dix-neuf-ans. Tout ce qu'espérait Minerva était que la jeune Rose avait hérité de l'intelligence légendaire de sa mère, et que le petit Scorpius ne dériverait pas du bon chemin comme son père, quant à Candice Holland, elle pensait qu'elle serait une bonne élève et une bonne amie, tout comme Nathaniel. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ces enfants stars s'étaient bien trouvés et allaient être très complémentaires au long de leur évolution.

Après les somptueux plats chauds, de délicieux desserts apparurent sur la table et tous les élèves se ruèrent sur les tartes à la mélasse, éclairs au chocolat, chou à la crème, puddings et bien d'autre encore ; sans modération. Il faut avouer que pour les petits gloutons, la grande salle de poudlard était un véritable lieu de culte, et ça la petite Weasley l'avait déjà compris et elle frottait son ventre plein avec contentement, ignorant royalement la petite voix dans sa tête qui hurlait aux sucres rapides et graisses saturées qui allaient se déposer sur ses jolies petites hanches. Au bout de la table elle aperçut sa cousine Victoire, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil ; à sa droite ses cousins Potter se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, en face d'elle Candice somnolait et les garçons parlaient échecs version sorciers. C'était comme si ils se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années et pourtant ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Quand tous les élèves eurent finit de manger, MacGo leur fit un petit discours et indiqua comment se rendre au bureau de Rusard, le vieux concierge claudiquant en cas de problème, mais aussi les heures de couvre feux et les noms des préfets des différentes maisons, avant de souhaiter la bonne nuit a tous les jeunes sorciers.

Les bancs raclaient le sol et les élèves reprenaient leurs conversations dans un brouhaha digne d'un hall de gare, les premières années se regroupaient derrières leurs préfets, qui attendaient que les plus grosses vagues d'élèves aient franchis les grandes portes afin de faire sortir leurs petits protégés. Candice s'impatientait de devoir rester ici alors que tous partaient, et elle grommelait des jurons dans sa barbe, imitée par Rose Nate et Scorpius quant à eux, attendait calmement leur tour en discutant des cours qu'ils pensaient intéressants. Chez les Serpentard, Grace Goyle et Evan Avery parlait à voix basse :

-Le père de Scorpius ne va vraiment pas être content quand il apprendra la nouvelle, murmura Grace.  
>-Après tout, ce n'est pas de sa faute si il a été envoyé chez les Bouffondor, le choixpeau ne laisse le choix à personne, même pas à un Malefoy, ajouta Evan, avant de lancer un regard en biais vers Scorpius.<br>-Tu penses sincèrement que son père va avaler ces salades ? Tu sais comment il est, la jeune fille frissonna, il risque de l'étrangler.

Les deux petits serpents envoyèrent un dernier regard désolé en direction du gryffondor et se mirent en marche comme tous leurs semblables vers les cachots, où se trouvait la salle commune de leur maison, ainsi que leurs dortoirs et toutes leurs affaires. Les rouge et or ne tardèrent pas non plus à quitter la grande salle, au grand soulagement de Candice et Rose, la préfète emprunta le chemin long, ne préférant pas dévoiler les passages secrets à ces petites crapules pour le moment. Au fur et à mesure que les élèves se rapprochaient du tableau de la grosse dame, l'excitation croissait, ils allaient enfin découvrir leur seconde maison, nombre d'entre eux avaient imaginé des centaines de fois chaque salle commune de Poudlard, se demandant laquelle serait la leur ! Le moment était enfin venu : Victoire Weasley prononça le mot de passe « Courage » et le portrait pivota.

Les nouveaux gryffondor découvraient la salle ronde, où ronflait un feu de cheminé, les fauteuils étaient comme l'avait décrit Hermione, vieux et miteux les portraits aux couleurs vives et les bannières rouge et or donnaient un aspect chaleureux à la pièce. C'était vieux et abimé, et pourtant la petite troupe n'aurait troqué ce foyer pour rien au monde. Ils étaient enfin là, à Poudlard, entassés sur le cuir défoncé des canapés et ils dévoraient chaque instant à pleine dents. Le rêve n'en était plus un, ils étaient des sorciers.

-Bon, je vais me coucher, lança Rose, bonne nuit les amis.  
>-Attends Rosie, je viens avec toi, ajouta Candice en se levant à son tour, bonne nuit les mecs !<br>-On se rejoint à sept heure trente précise ici pour aller déjeuner ? Proposa Scorpius.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et les garçons suivirent leur trajet du regard, jusqu'à ce que la crinière blonde et la chevelure brune-rousse aient disparues derrière la porte du dortoir des filles. Scorpius qui commençait à se sentir vraiment fatigué, décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi de rejoindre Morphée, quant à Nate il ne souhaitait pas rester seul et suivit donc son ami dans les escaliers qui menaient aux célèbres lits à baldaquins. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage, ils ouvrirent la porte doucement car la majeure partie de leurs camarades dormaient déjà comme des bébés. Les rayons de lune filtraient à travers les fenêtres et les deux comparses ne tardèrent pas à mettre la main sur leurs valises, afin d'enfiler leurs pyjamas et de se glisser dans les draps propres et froids pour s'endormir.

Quand le réveil magique sonne sept heures, Rose chercha à tâtons une façon de l'éteindre, la tête encore enfouie dans l'oreiller... C'était sans compter sur la blonde en furie qui venait de se lever d'un bond et arrachait déjà la couverture de la jeune Weasley, dans un sourire triomphale. Ses cheveux pointaient dans tous les sens sur sa tête et elle sautillait littéralement sur place en chantonnant.

-Aller Rose, debout, il est temps pour nous d'apprendre à devenir les meilleures sorcières du monde !  
>-Encore cinq minutes... Lâcha la rousse, d'une voix pâteuse.<p>

La jolie blonde qui ne supportait pas la paresse se hâta d'aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain et en versa le contenu sur la tête de son amie, qui naturellement sauta hors de ses couvertures, et lança un regard noir à sa colocataire, avant de brandir énergiquement sa trousse de toilette et de claquer la porte de la salle de bain, sous les gloussements de Candice. Quand Rose aperçu son reflet dans le miroir, un gémissement s'échappa malencontreusement de sa gorge, elle ressemblait à une de ces sorcières punk dont les mèches rouges pétaradent dans tous les sens. Elle soupira et retira tous ses vêtements : seul une douche arriverait à discipliner le champ de bataille qui se dressait sur son crâne.

Les garçons attendaient déjà depuis cinq minutes quand les filles débarquèrent dans la salle commune, elles portaient leurs uniformes fraichement achetés et leurs cravates étaient nouées à la perfection au creux de leurs gorges : ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nate et Scorpius, à l'évidence les deux amis ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre avec ces accessoires. Candice et Rose affichèrent des mines résignées et entreprirent de nouer le tissu qui pendait négligemment le long de leur cou. Une fois que les quatre amis furent parés, ils descendirent dans la grande salle pour savourer le délicieux déjeuner que les elfes avaient du leur préparer.

Voili voilou, le cadre est posé et vous avez fait connaissance avec les principaux personnages, j'éspère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus quand même :).. J'ai hate d'avoir vos impressions sur ce chapitre !


End file.
